1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
Ink jet recording apparatuses often have ink ejection failures called “nozzle-out” because of an increase in the viscosity of ink within a nozzle while the apparatus is inactive.
JP-A-2009-274418 discloses an ink jet recording apparatus in which the nozzle-out is prevented by supplying oil from an oil supply unit to a nozzle-forming surface and introducing the oil into a nozzle by oil-introducing means, thereby wetting the nozzle.
However, use of an oil tank or an oil application roller as the oil supply unit makes the wetting of the nozzle complicated and expensive.